Chocolate Milk
by Aros-Cyansong
Summary: Sasuke is determined to figure out what that noise is... sasuxnaru waff


**Rockkie **here! been a long time hasn't it... this is jsut a fluff one. there's another one right on it's way so. enjoy!_  
_

* * *

_Pllblplbplblblpbbll_

Sasuke lifted his head from his palm just as the sound stopped. What was that noise? He looked around the quiet kitchen, as if it was the coffee makers or ovens fault, but nothing moved. He turned his head, resting his cool eyes on the back of the blond's head.

"Hear that?" He asked Naruto, twisting himself so his arm rested on the back of his chair,

"Hear what?" The other replied easily without lifting his head. The room fell silent as both boys listened for the noise to return.

"Huh," Sasuke said suspiciously, returning to drown himself in his English assignment. With his glasses perched at the end of his nose, he thumbed through his text book. The blue pen worked endlessly, scribbling down point notes and important things to incorporate into his paper.

_Pllblplbplblblpbbll_

Sasuke paused taking his note, and it stopped. He made sure not to move, just in case it went off again. Setting down his pen as quietly as possible, he slowly turned his head.

"Okay, did you hear _that?_?" The raven whispered to the boy on the couch. There was an audible sigh and the sound of something being set down on the table – probably a book or something.

"Sasuke, you're hearing things," Naruto informed him with a frown, his lips however twitched in a slight smile.

"Hn," he answered, narrowing his eyes and drawing his lips into a thin line. "Maybe I am." The raven shook his head and went back to his assignment. Running his hand through silky black hair, the other picked up the pen and began scurrying across the paper again.

Both of them were supposed to be doing their assignment, since it was due the next day, but Naruto had claimed that he had already finished it. Sasuke knew this was impossible, there was no way the blond could finish before him because they hardly spent any time apart. Other than their first period classes, in which they were assigned different rooms and teachers for their study period, they were stuck together like glue.

They practically _lived_ together anyway. Naruto kept extra clothes and a toothbrush at his apartment. He slept on the couch six out of seven nights , and when he wasn't at Sasuke's, he was at Jiraiya's, his guardian. The raven always commented on how he should just move in, but Naruto always refused, saying he didn't want to be a bother.

_Pllblplbplblblpbbll_

"There!" Sasuke shouted, slamming his pen down angrily and marking his sheets. "You _had_ to have heard that!"

"Fuck Sasuke, what the hell are you _smoking_?" Naruto responded loudly, but still didn't move from the couch. Sasuke frowned deeply, Naruto was acting awfully suspicious. Just as he was about to turn back to his English when he heard a stifled giggle.

Oh, that was it, he'd find out what that noise was even if it took him all night. And more than likely it had something to do with the blond on his couch.Sasuke slipped from his chair, removing his glasses and silently making his way to the back of the couch, carefully avoiding the floorboards that wouldn't creak. He hovered over the unsuspecting blond who was holding – not a book like he had thought – but a wide, deep cup he usually used for ramen. But this time, it was filled with chocolate milk.

With a devious smirk, Naruto brought the straw to his lips, took a deep breath and began blowing bubbles. He giggled through the straw, knowing how much he was annoying Sasuke. His fun was cut short however, when there was a harsh grip on his shoulder. Slowly, Naruto turned his head to see the glare Sasuke was pinning him with. He offered a sheepish, innocent grin that quickly vanished when Sasuke's glare didn't.

"You little devil!" Sasuke shouted, vaulting himself over the couch, maneuvering it so that he had the blond underneath him, straddling his waist and gripping his wrists. The cup flew out of Naruto's hands, sending the liquid splattering onto his cheek and neck, the rest spilling onto the hardwood floor.

"Sa-_hahaha_-suke, get oooof meeee," he laughed, extending his vowels like a child. Sasuke just smirked.

"Look what you've done Naruto, now you're covered in chocolate milk," the raven whispered authoritatively, leaning close. The blond's laugh died down to a whimper and all noises ceased when he felt a warm tongue lap at his cheek. He winced slightly at the initial contact as Sasuke began to lick him clean, his gentle tongue sliding along his cheek before nipping at his jawline.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto tried to sound offended, even mildly disgusted, but it only came out as a throaty groan for more. Sasuke pulled back, leaving dainty kisses along his jaw, the tips of their noses brushing briefly.

"Cleaning you up of course," the raven stated it as if it was an obvious fact. Naruto blinked dumbly, chocolate milk dripping off his eyelashes and onto his cheeks.

"Oh," the blond nodded. "...You missed a spot," he gulped, and was sure that Sasuke could hear it. He watched as a mischievous smile played along the other's lips before diving for his neck. Instinctively, Naruto leaned his head back, feeling Sasuke's tongue dart out at the expanse of exposed skin.

Naruto groaned underneath him, fuck, he had heard Sasuke was talented, but he had no clue _how_ talented. The blond squirmed eagerly, moaning and arching into his best friend as Sasuke bit lightly at his ear lobe. He lapped at the spilled milk on his neck, licking it off his neck and collarbone before pulling away.

"There," Sasuke said satisfied. "All clean."

"No...you still missed a spot," Naruto replied with a giggle. "Right-" he slipped his wrists from the confines of Sasuke's hand. "Here." He let his fingers ghost across his own lips.

"Oh?" Sasuke raise an eyebrow. "We'll have to fix that then, won't we?" The blond nodded eagerly, and with that invitation, he pressed his lips to the soft ones beneath him. He felt Naruto's hesitant fingers at the base of his jaw, tracing small circles. Sasuke leaned into the other harshly, trying to get every bit of them touching. The Uchiha pried his way into Naruto's hot mouth, nibbling at the tip of his tongue before pressing forward to memorize everything he had to offer. The blond eventually gained confidence, wrapping his hand around Sasuke's neck and pulling him closer.

Sasuke pulled away, both boys panting as Naruto dizzily studied his expression, they didn't _really_ have to stop. His whiskered face covered in an intense blush, Sasuke swallowed hard.

"I think you're good now," Sasuke whispered hoarsely.

"...mhm," he gulped, nodding profusely. He would have eagerly let it continue, but Sasuke did have an assignment due. The raven climbed off him in one fluid movement.

"Next time be more careful," he stated simply, returning to the kitchen table. Naruto didn't reply, even though the reason he had been covered in chocolate milk was entirely Sasuke's fault. But somehow, that was okay with him.


End file.
